Musculoskeletal and orthopaedic disorders are exceptionally prevalent, disabling and costly. However research on these conditions is hampered by the lack of a robust pipeline of rigorously trained clinical and translational researchers. Just 6% of NIAMS funded T32 programs have a focus in orthopaedic and musculoskeletal clinical and translational research. The objectives of this proposed T32 training grant are to provide pre- and postdoctoral candidates with a rigorous program of training in clinical, translational, epidemiological and policy research involving musculoskeletal and orthopaedic disorders, including their prevention, recognition, burden and impact, and operative and nonoperative treatment. The research areas span the musculoskeletal disorders, including osteoarthritis, osteoporosis, orthopaedic interventions, regional disorders (e.g. spine, knee, shoulder, upper extremity, foot/ankle), nerve entrapments, chronic musculoskeletal pain and related conditions. The program will support training in a range of disciplines including epidemiology, biostatistics, pharmacoepidemiology, claims analysis, decision sciences, economic analysis, examination of disparities, and psychosocial and behavioral interventions. This application requests funding for two predoctoral and three postdoctoral training positions. The trainees would spend at least two years in the program. Those without prior formal didactic training will obtain master's level education in the Clinical Effectiveness Program at Harvard School of Public Health. The Program provides close supervision and opportunities to work across disciplines with a faculty of outstanding investigators and mentors from several Harvard medical institutions. The faculty members are well funded with federal, foundation and other support. Each faculty member has a record of successful mentoring and each leads vibrant research teams engaged in a wide range of substantive areas and methodological disciplines. The institutions provide considerable support in the form of patient sources, vast electronic and hard copy libaries, sophisticated information systems and database resources. Lay summary: This application seeks funds to train young people to become leading scientists studying musculoskeletal and orthopaedic problems. These disorders are very common, disabling, expensive and understudied.